purikyunfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate Paradise
Chocolate Paradise is Flake's theme song which is a song by Prism Mates Momona. |-|Romaji= Chou kore ii ne chokoreeto akogare to dekoreeshon Toro toro ni tokashite ne haato gata wa teppan ne Iza chokoreeto paradaisu! Chocolate Lover! × 2 Sweets Sweets Sweets Happy! Maron datte roman ga atte Monburan ni naritai no Meron datte me~ro mero~ no amai masuku zurui Minto gurin mo raimu gurin mo shoujiki itte wakannai Nayandara onaka ga suita dooru no you ni nemurasete Shaberu toki mo (taberu toki mo) Odoru toki mo (nemuru toki mo) otete tsunaide ne (tsukuru) toki mo (issho ni) (tonton) (maze maze) Tanoshi (honto ni) Chou kore ii ne chokoreeto akogare to dekoreeshon O sora ni wa wata ame ga niwakaame furasu Pasuteru no mashumaro mo pu~ka puka~ to ukanderu Hanare ni wa ryuuguujou to yume no shima chokoreetou Youkoso chokorando I♡sweets! I♡papa, I♡mama! I♡furenzu! Mikadzuki mo yase sugitara todokanai yo tsukiakari Hoshikuzu wo atsumete kite o kayu tsukutte ageru Garasu no kutsu (tsuretette ne) Panpukin no basha (omukae kite) sugu sugu aitai no (manmaru) mangetsu (Mannen) kounen (koukou) Mango (juugoya) Go Go! Chou kore ii ne chokoreeto akogare to dekoreeshon Otchokochoi no ouji sama chokomaka choro makasu Yurushite ageru Okuchi na oshi ni wo hitotsu ikagadesu ka? Itsumo itsumo (oishiku naru) Kakushi aji no (omajinai wa) daidaidai daisuki Shuga (soruto) binegaa (soisosu) binpesuto (kakao) furesshukurimu (aijou) Chou kore ii ne chokoreeto akogare to dekoreeshon Machidoushii tedzukuri no tomo choko ippai ageru Epuron wa doresu yori totte oki no aitemu yo Makaron no botan kake airon datte kakete Datte chokoreto rabaa! Honmei wo ageru ♡ tokimeki ageru I♡sweets! I♡prince, You♡me? I♡you! Iza chokoreto paradaisu! Chocolate Lover! × 2 Sweets Sweets Sweets Happy! Yeah! |-|Kanji= 超これイイね チョコレート 憧れと デコレーション と~ろとろ~に 溶かしてね ハート型は テッパンね いざチョコレートパラダイス! Chocolate lover!×2 Sweets Sweets Sweets Happy! マロンだって 浪漫があって モンブランに なりたいの メロンだって メ~ロメロ~の 甘いマスク ずるい ミントグリーンも ライムグリーンも 正直いって わかんない 悩んだら お腹がすいた ドールのように 眠らせて しゃべる時も〈食べる時も〉 踊る時も〈眠る時も〉おてて繋いでね 〈作る〉時も〈一緒に〉トントン〈まぜまぜ〉 楽し~〈ホントに〉ハッピ~ 超これイイね チョコレート 憧れと デコレーション お空には わた飴が にわか雨 降らす パステルの マシュマロも ぷ~かぷか~と 浮かんでる 離れには 竜宮城と 夢の島 チョコレー島 ようこそ チョコランド I♡スイーツ! I♡パパ, I♡ママ! I♡フレンズ! 三日月も やせ過ぎたら 届かないよ 月明かり 星屑を 集めて来て お粥つくって あげる ガラスの靴〈連れてってね〉 パンプキンの馬車〈お迎え来て〉すぐすぐ会いたいの 〈まんまる〉満月〈万年〉光年〈煌々〉 マンゴー〈十五夜〉Go Go! 超これイイね チョコレート 憧れと デコレーション おっちょこちょいの 王子様 ちょこまかちょろ まかす 許してあげる お口 なおしに おひとつ いかがですか? いつもいつも〈美味しくなる〉 隠し味の〈おまじないは〉だいだいだいだい好き シュガー〈ソルト〉ビネガー〈ソイソース〉ビーンペースト 〈カカオ〉フレッシュクリーム〈愛情〉 超これイイね チョコレート 憧れと デコレーション 待ち遠しい 手作りの 友チョコいっぱい あげる エプロンは ドレスより とっておきの アイテムよ マカロンの ボタンかけ アイロンだって かけて だってチョコレートラバー! 本命をあげる♡トキメキあげる I♡スイーツ! I♡プリンス, You♡me? I♡you! いざチョコレートパラダイス! Chocolate lover!!×2 Sweets Sweets Sweets Happy! Yeah! |-|English= This is really nice chocolate, I'm longing for decorations Gently dissolve it in the heart shaped pan Now it's a chocolate paradise! Chocolate Lover! x2 Sweets Sweets Sweets Happy! This chestnut will be romantic and turn into Mont Blanc This melon is falling in love with this sweet sly mask Mint green and lime green too, to be honest I don't really know If you're worried and you're hungry, sleep like a doll At times of chatter (at times of hunger) At times of dancing (at times of sleep) connect your hands together (Make) time (together) without delay (mix) How fun~ (it really is) Happy! This is really nice chocolate, I'm longing for decorations From the sky, candy will fall like rain The pastel marshmallow too, will float lightly Separate from the Palace of the Dragon King, Yumenoshima and Chocolate island I♡sweets! I♡papa, I♡mama! I♡friends! If the crescent moon is too thin, the moonlight won't be delivered I'll go and collect stardust and make rice porridge Glass shoes (Please take me) Pumpkin carriage (pick me up) I want to meet you soon (Perfect circle) is a full moon (in a million years) light years (is dazzling) Mango (night of the full moon) Go Go! This is really nice chocolate, I'm longing for decorations Leave it to the scatterbrained prince moving recklessly I will forgive you What would you like to mend your mouth? It will always always (be delicious) This hidden taste (is a good luck charm) I really really really like you Sugar (Salt) Vinegar (Soy sauce) Bean paste (Cacao) fresh cream (Love) This is really nice chocolate, I'm longing for decorations I'm looking forward to give my friend a lot of chocolate An apron is a better item than a dress The macaroon buttons are being ironed on After all you're my chocolate lover! Make me your first choice♡I'll make you have heart pounds I♡sweets! I♡prince, You♡me? I♡you! Now it's a chocolate paradise Chocolate Lover! x2 Sweets Sweets Sweets Happy! Category:Songs